Kingdom Crossover Hearts, With A Prize!
by RDTOGIPY
Summary: What would happen if you crossed a Kingdom Hearts parody with a game show fanfic? Insanity! Read and review! Rated M to be safe.


I do not own any of the characters, if I did, I would go to Bill Gates and say "I'm ritcher than you!" to his monkey face.

Freddy was driving the mystery machine. In the the back Shaggy and Scooby were smoking pot. "Hey, Scooby, try some" Shaggy said as he put the joint in the dogs mouth. "Rim Rookoo roar rannaris!" said Scooby. Then a ghost controlled the van and Freddy said "What the bleeping bleep in the name of bleep is happening?". Then they crashed into the the Simpson's pink car. "Do'th!" said Homer. They then got out. "Oh, I wanted to go to the Krusty Burger over there." "Just use our van" said Freddy. The Simpsons got into the van and Lisa abused Shaggy because he was smoking pot. They went to an old tower that used to be a Krusty Burger but wasn't anymore and the giant Krusty Burger sign wasn't taken down. The Simpsons and the gang went into the tower to find Ash, Misty, May, Brock, and Max there. "I'm gotta catch a new Pokemon, and stop pulling Pikachu's skin!" said Ash. Freddy was pulling Pikachu's face, thinking it was a mask. Then Team Rocket's balloon crashed into the former Krusty Burger. Because of the impact, Jessie, James and their pokemon died and turned into zombies. This angered the writer and got in his private jet, which was really a cardboard box with balloons on it, and told the characters "This isn't a mindless one shot fanfic anymore, it's a Kingdom Hearts spoof" and Homer said "But there are a bunch of those around, and unlike game show fics there aren't any prizes like beer! Mmm...beer." "Well, it will be both, like a crossover!" "You idiot, this is already a crossover! A Scooby Doo, The Simpsons and Pokemon crossover for Pete's shake!" yelled Brock. "What do you know" said the writer, and put Homer, Brock and Pikachu in Traverse Town.

"Homer has been at the Cartoon Castle and found that King Scooby has no where in sight! You then read Shaggy's letter that said that King Scooby left because of the end of the world and you find Brock outside sleeping, and than Queen Spuds McKenzie let you two to go and and find the person with the key and you go on a ship to Traverse Town, got that?" said the author. "Wait a minute. That never happened!" said Brock. "Yeah! What the guy with no eyes said!" said Homer. "Pakachu! Pi!" "No, go outside. Anyway, pretend it did anyway." said the writer.

Homer and Brock explored Traverse Town. "I think I see someone!" said Brock, pointing to Sora. "So what" said Homer. "Let's play 'Trivia Pursuit'!" Homer went to play a game of Trivia Pursuit with host Seymour Skinner and contestants Meowth, Stewie Griffan, Dexter and Homer. "Hey, your my kid's principal!" said Homer. The host, Seymour Skinner started the game with "Yes, thank you for pointing that out. Anyway, first question. Name all eight of Santa's reindeer." Homer answered with "Crasher, Dander, Rancher Hick?" and then Stewie said "Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner and Blitzen, plus Rudolph." "Correct!" said Skinner. Skinner then asked various questions, all of them going to Dexter or Stewie. Except for one time when the question was "Where is the Madoobla Oblongota"? and Meowth answered "Brains". All Homer did was trying to say the names of the reindeer.

Than, it came down to a tie breaker. "Okay, whoever gets this right gets the prize $50,000! Now, who said the phrase 'I am not a crook?'". "Dasher and Dancer and Richard Nixon?" answered Homer. "Correct! You get $50,000!" "Woo-hoo! Now I can get beer!" Homer was arwarded his cash prize.

"What were you saying?" asked Homer after buying some Duff Beer from a local Minute Market. "I think I saw something, plus those stars are shaking!" replied Brock. "Pika? Pikachu pi!" said Pikachu, smelling Sora. "Not on my beer!" screamed Homer. An eager Pikachu sniffed Sora and woke him up when he shocked him. Sora woke up and had a seizure. "Don't you think we should take him to a hospital?" said Brock, and Homer responded with "Hospital, Smospital, who needs them?" Then Sora got out of his seizure.

"Where am I?" asked Sora. Homer answered "Ask the writer". The writer got in his private vet and told Sora "Traverse Town, and you, Homer, you don't even know where the fics taking place!" "Do'th!" said Homer. "Sora, you are in another world!" said the writer. "Is this another parody of Kingdom Hearts?" asked Sora. "I'm afraid it is" answered Brock. "No!" screamed Sora. The writer liked it when his little puppets had to do stuff for him, and he could make them parody Kingdom Hearts. The writer let out a weak laugh.

And in chapter two, the fun begins.

Like it? Hate it? Want to flame me? Say so and review! 


End file.
